In the Eyes of Temptation
by Darkbrokenreaper
Summary: Allen has been able to see demons ever since he was little but now, a soul reaper by the name of Kanda says that by his 15th birthday, his soul will become potent enough to attract them. But the thing is, Kanda wants his soul too. YULLEN


**A/N: So, new fanfiction for Yullen. I just want to say that this one was a prototype of my second AU that I wanted to do but I never put it out because I felt it wasn't a good enough idea.**

**I got this idea when I fell asleep on the sofa upright one day. Most refreshing nap I ever had and this is to show for it. Also, I have felt guilty that I'm not updating enough so instead, I shall present you with a new story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Never have, never will.**

Chapter 1: Sapphire Eyes

For as long as Allen could remember, he could 'sense' when spirits were around him. He couldn't see them but he knew their presence was there and it bothered him to no end as a little child. But as he grew older, he got used to them and never bothered nor cared with their existence. Until, that is, his accident with Mana…

It had been a horrible car accident. They were returning from Allen's elementary school, laughing and talking like any ordinary family. He was sitting beside his foster father Mana during the crash when a driver mowed them over and inevitably killed Mana. Allen was spared but an odd scar was branded on his face and his left arm was crushed into a bloody mess under one of the car doors. His scar was peculiar; it was a red upside-down pentacle that dragged down to his cheek was left on his pale visage. It could not be a coincidence related to his abnormal ability. Later, he found out that the driver who crashed into them was also a cultist and carved it into his face as a warning to the government.

The doctors did the best they could but for some strange reason, they could not heal the scar and it remained as red as blood. His arm was healed somewhat but after all the skin grafts; it was still just as red and cracked as before. Odd fissures marred the skin and the nails were black but healthy looking.

_It still functions like a normal arm_, the nurses and doctors had told him. _You're so lucky you're not dead._

Really? Allen didn't think so. The shock of losing the one person who was close to him left his hair pale white and his eyes silvery grey in shade. He was a freak, both inside and out. He thoroughly believed that God had left him and cursed him. He truly did.

He was empty and he wanted nothing more than to join Mana in the afterworld.

After the accident and everything had been settled down, he realized that the 'spirits' he used to sense could talk now. They spoke to him, whispering to Allen about their deaths and what their final wishes were. Sometimes, they were violent recounts of the last seconds of their deaths. All this made him even more depressed and he very nearly killed him from starving himself to death.

_It's the scar,_ the white-haired boy thought miserably to himself one day_, I can hear them now. Why won't this end?_

With nowhere to turn to, he was left with his 'uncle' (whom his father had appointed as his legal guardian) General Marian Cross, and he spent the remaining years of his childhood in trauma, trying to pay off the debts that seemed to pile up from the womanizer's drinking and indulging tendencies. At the age of 15, he was left alone in England where he spent the next years of his life attending an academy due to his 'uncle's' insistence for an 'education'.

* * *

Allen Walker glanced at the person next to him, only to stare at the grooves of his desk just as quickly. He started counting the number of scratches on his desk in a methodical fashion when his stormy grey eyes slid back to the person next to him again and went back to counting again the next second.

He was used to odd stares because of his scar and arm but the stare that he was receiving now promised a very slow and torturous death. The owner of said death glare was a raven-haired teen sitting next to him, the new transfer student.

Earlier that day…

"_Class, please welcome Yu Kanda."_

_When Allen looked up, his first thought was one of awe and confusion._

_The person he saw up front had the build of a man but the sharp, angular face and long raven hair tied in a high ponytail told otherwise. A scowl seemed permanently etched into the man's (or woman's) perfect features. _

_And by the sound of it, Allen wasn't the only questioning his sexual orientation. Female students in the room blushed and giggled as they pointed to Kanda with interest._

"He's looking at me_," Allen realized after deciding that the new student was male. "_He's looking straight at me_."_

"…_Allen Walker," the teacher said, pointing at the seat beside him. It was empty and he broke into a cold sweat when the Japanese transfer student was heading towards him. Allen gulped, his silver eyes never leaving the teen's dark sapphire ones until he sat down._

_His silver orbs snapped back to the front of the classroom nervously but he felt the sapphire eyes on him._

_Why was he staring at him like that?_

Back to the present situation…

Navy eyes continued to stare at his side and he was certain he could feel a hole burning on the side of his head.

"Go away, go away, go away…" he chanted silently as if that could make his problems vanish.

Fortunately, fate seemed to answer his prayers and the bell rang. Allen sighed in visible relief and piled his belongings in his backpack quickly. Before he could exit though, a hand snatched his wrist.

He blanched and hesitantly turned around.

"Come to the roof with me," Kanda glared at him. Allen paled. It was an order meant to be followed or there would be consequences dire. Allen didn't want to know what the consequences were and reluctantly followed the older male.

The climb to the roof was quiet and awkward for the cursed teen. He was convinced that the man was going to kill him and then throw his body in a storage closet on the way down. Suddenly, wind blew around his white hair and he found himself at the top of the school.

Allen gulped, sweating bullets. The piercing glare and mean scowl never left the transfer student's face.

"Erm… I'm not sure what it is that you want but I really must be going," the white-haired boy turned back to the door only to be stopped when it shut with a bang. Kanda held the door closed with a palm and a confident smirk decorated his perfect face. He blinked, suddenly afraid. Wasn't Kanda behind him before? How did he get the door before he did?

He felt trapped and lost. His body tingled, and he felt lightheaded.

"You're not going anywhere until I'm finished, beansprout," Kanda glared daggers at him. Allen gulped again, swallowing down the thick lump stuck in his throat and began to sweat profusely. Again.

"Look…Kanda-," Allen began, the uncomfortable feeling settling in his stomach.

"You attract demons and spirits," Kanda told him before he could think up another protest.

Allen blinked, thrown off by the accusation. His brain went from running a marathon a minute to slowly walking in syrup. "Pardon me?"

"You heard me, bean," the Japanese teen snapped, seemingly annoyed with him. "You attract ghosts, demons, and all the other weirdo things because of your soul."

Kanda wrinkled his nose in distaste at the mere mention of Allen and ghosts in the same sentence.

"I'm not following…" the boy said slowly, clearly doubting the other's sanity. "You must have the wrong person because I haven't seen any of those in my life nor do I believe in such things." A total lie on his part but he would do anything to get away from the taller teen who was holding him captive right now. He turned on his heels. "Now if you'll excuse me-"

"Liar!" Kanda snarled. Allen flinched and his patience wore thin.

"Prove I'm lying!" Allen snapped back defiantly. No sooner had the words left his mouth did he regret them.

Kanda had smirked all of a sudden and a sword appeared in his hands (Where did he hide that?!). "With pleasure."

At the sight of the sharp blade, Allen felt small and he watched with horrid fascination as the older male readied the blade, pointing it at him.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!_ Allen thought in his mind. _This is not happening!_

"W-Wait!" Allen shrieked in terror, his back hitting the chain link fence painfully. "W-What are you doing?"

"Stay still, beansprout!" the raven-haired teen grinned maniacally, charging at him with full intention of spearing him. The man was coming too rapidly; Allen wouldn't be able to move in time. He shut his eyes instead. Allen didn't register the pain at first; the sword and Kanda were going too fast and too precisely. He gasped as the inertia made his head hit the fence with force. He couldn't breathe and his body felt as if it was being super-heated at the point where the sword met his skin.

Graudally, his head lowered and he saw that the sword had stabbed his chest, below his heart. In a daze, he felt no pain. Small, quick pants made his small chest flutter and he let out a silent scream.

"Che," Kanda scoffed, pulling out the sword with practiced ease. Silver wisps came out, attached to the cold metal like cotton. "Relax, stupid beansprout. You're not dead. Yet."

Allen collapsed to the ground as the blade left his body. He felt cold all over, and it was as if he had been violated on a personal level. He shivered and rubbed his hands around himself.

"Che. You're such a fucking, pain-in-the-ass weakling."

"S-Shut up. What did you do to me?" the white-haired teen rasped hoarsely, clutching the place where Kanda had stabbed him. There was no blood seeping out nor did there seem to be any sort of puncture wound.

"I took a piece of your soul," Kanda replied simply as if this was a natural occurrence. The older teen plucked the small wisps and put them to his lips.

"You WHAT?!"

"Your soul, baka moyashi. Be thankful that I didn't take your entire soul and leave you an empty shell."

"I-I don't get it," Allen frowned when his insides felt warm and normal again. He stared with wide silver eyes as Kanda slowly put the small part of his soul in his mouth (licking it off his fingers in an exaggerated manner) and savored it like it was a delicacy. "D-Did you just…?"

"Delicious," Kanda breathed in appreciation, swallowing the remnants with a small moan of pleasure (Allen twitched and nearly gagged his entire breakfast here). "You are disgustingly sweet but utterly delicious."

"What did you do to my soul?" Allen demanded. Kanda's smoldering sapphire gaze riveted him. It was as if the swordsman was staring into his fractured soul.

"I ate it, of course," Kanda answered matter-of-factly.

Allen felt his heart stop and the blood vessels leading to his brain rupture instantaneously at the same exact moment.

**A/N: The beginning was just an introduction. The ending made me laugh though. Kanda savoring Allen's soul like it was the best soba in the world (since Kanda doesn't like candy) made me laugh. Allen scared shitless because Kanda just took a bite out of him (spiritually) made me laugh. **

**If you're laughing along with me or just amused at my attempt at another AU, please review! **


End file.
